The present invention relates to fluid pressure control devices for vehicle braking systems, and more particularly to an improved fluid pressure control device of the type which comprises an inertia-controlled valve for interrupting fluid communication between a master cylinder and rear wheel brake cylinders at a deceleration in excess of a predetermined value and a differential piston for gradually increasing the fluid pressure trapped within the wheel brake cylinders after the valve is closed.